El Jardin
by AnnieLove
Summary: Cuando Bella y Edward estan jugando casi pasa lo inesperado y casi arruinan la boda.


Capitulo 1- El Jardin

Punto de Bella

Edward siempre me habia traido aka cuando estaba nerviosa o preocupada de algo, ahora yo estaba preocupada sobre la proxima semana. Todavia no podia creer que en una semana yo, Isabella Maria Swan me iba a convertir en la Senora Edward Anthony Masen Cullen en 7 dias y 12 horas.

"Bella?" Edward me miraba con una mirada confusa.

Yo todavia no podia creer que este hombre, este bello hombre con ojos claros como la miel y piel como la de un dios iba a ser mi esposo.

"Bella?" El volvio a preguntar.

"Si, Edward." Le conteste tocando su mejia, ya estaba acostumbrada a su piel helada.

" Parece distraida. Que le pasa?" El pregunto.

"Nada, solo que no puedo creer que voy a ser su esposa en unos cuantos dias." Le dije en voz timida.

"Bella, yo tengo el honor ahorita de poder ser su prometido, y usted es la mujer mas bella que yo he conocido y te debo mucho y yo tambiem estoy procupada como used my amor." Edward me dijo dandome un beso.

Hace un ano, yo conoci a Edward en la Secundaria Forks, el no era como todos los demas en la escuela.

El era el chico mas guapo que yo via visto, pero eso no era todo, su familia tambien attendia la escuela. My amiga Jessica me dijo que el tenia dos hermanas Rosalie y Alice y dos hermanos Jasper y Emmett. Todos ellos eson los hijos adoptivos de un doctor famoso llamado Carlisle Cullen. Cuando yo conoci a Edward, el parecia odiarme, bastante. Pero Edward y su familia tenian un secreto. La familia Cullen incluyendo a Edward eran vampiros. Yo me di cuenta de su secreto pero Edward no queria que yo fuera cambiada a un vampiro, el lo miraba como una maldision, porque el en verdad tiene 118 anos pero con la paramecia de un muchacho de 17 anos. El era un poderoso vampiro que se enamoro de una humana y el estaba atraido a mi sangre pero estaba acostumbrandose a ella. El siempre tenia que cuidarme porque yo soy la chica mas torpe que a existido.

"Bella, en que esta pensando mi amor." Edward pregunto.

"Perdoname Edward, Yo estaba pensando en como nos conocimos y todo sobre nosotros." Yo le conteste.

"Bella, yo te amo muchisimo y nunca olvide eso y de que yo la amare por siempre y nada puede causar que la deje de amar." Edward me agarro dandome un abrazo fuerte.

"Yo tambien te amo, bebe y para siempre tambien." Yo le dije dandole un beso en la mejia.

Nosotros estabamos en el lugar mas bello, nuestro jardin. Edward me trajo aqui corriendo, usando uno de sus mejores poderes como un vampiro. El siempre me carga y me dice que cierre mis ojos porque me dan mareos.

"Espera!" Yo le grite a Edward en lo que salia de mis pensamientos.

El se paro y empeso a caminar en el jadin hacia la posa que estaba medio, camino adentro y se quito la camisa ensenando su cuerpo perfecto. Levanto su mano y saco su dedo indice y me llamo con el, yo empece a caminar hacia el y me meti ala agua , estaba helada pero yo ya me habia acostumbrada a lo helado. Camine hasta estar en sus brazos. El me beso con poca fuerza. Yo puse mis manos en su cuello y despues hacia su pelo.

"No espera, Bella tenemos que espeeeraarrr… Solo son 7 dias bebe porfavor." Edward estaba tratando de decir mientras me besaba.

"Perdoname Edward, me estoy perdiendo, estoy perdiendo todo el control sobre mi. Por favor no te enojes con migo, no estoy tratando the hacer algo que te aleje de mi." Yo le dije y el me agarro dela cintura.

El sol empanada a meter y Charlie se podria muy enojado si yo llegara tarde, yo todavia tenia un horario de llegar a casa y era antes de que anochesiera.

"Bella, yo pienso que es hora de hirnos antes de que Charlie me mate." El se rio sarcasticamente.

El me levanto y empezo a correr lo mas rapido possible, llegamos a casa en dos minutos exactos. El camino conmigo hacia la puerta y yo la abri y empeze a pensar de que en unos cuantos dias yo lla no iva a entrar aci, si no que tenia que tocar.

"Bella? Eres tu Mija?" Charlie grito desde la sala.

"Si, Papa y Edward tambien." yo anuncie.

Edward y yo caminamos hacia la sala y miramos a mi papa el jefe de policia de Forks.

"Hola Bella, Edward. Como estaba su dia?" El pregunto.

"Bien," Los dos contestamos y nos miramos a los ojos y sonreimos.

"Me tengo que ir, Bella ya es tarde y Papa me estara esperando." El dijo y yo entendi que en unos minutos el me iba estar esperando en mi cama como lo hizo todas las noches.

"Tenga buenas noches, Jefe Swan." Edward hablo.

"Buenas noches, Edward." Mi Papa contesto y contuaba viendo la tele.

"Buenas noches, bebe." El dijo y me dio una mirada y un beso en la mejia acordandose que mi padre todavia estaba presente en el cuarto. El se fue y yo le dije a Charlie que me iba a dormir, el me deseo buenas noches y me fui a mi cuarto.


End file.
